A diferença entre dois mundos
by L. Kiddo
Summary: Draco e Ginny por serem sangue puros em tantas gerações de sangue puros obtém um poder maior que bruxos eles se tornam Vaizards e seus destinos junto com outros vão ter que entrar nessa guerra de cabeça. T porque tem linguagem impropria.
1. Férias de verão

N/A: Oi resolvi reformular essa fanfic, ela foi minha primeira, mas eu era muito pequena quando escrevi então está meio bagunçada então resolvi refazer de um jeito melhor, espero que realmente fique melhor *-* beijinhos

Os personagens usados nessa fanfic, a maioria não me pertence e sim a J.K Rowling, mas se ela me mandar o Draco de presente juro que não recusarei!

Capítulo1 —

Férias de verão

POV GINA

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ele foi sem duvidas tumultuado e desastroso, eu quase morri, isso foi trágico. Se não fosse Harry hoje eu provavelmente estaria morta. Me sinto ridícula por causa disso ficam todos me olhando torto, como se eu tivesse feito algo terrível, mas poxa vida ninguém morreu, e, além disso, como eu ia saber que você-sabe-quem, tinha feito um diário com a própria alma? E que ela ia tentar me possuir?

Sobre meu primeiro ano, eu posso dizer que aprendi muitas coisas, como a que o Harry era um verdadeiro herói, de que Draco Malfoy era totalmente irritante assim como o pai dele, que não devo conversar com objetos que me respondam e sem duvida nunca, nunca mais escrever um poema.

Mas deixando esses assuntos de lado, minhas férias de verão foram um tanto diferentes, descobri varias coisas sobre mim, como a que eu sou uma pessoa muito descontrolada foi uma delas.

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa que muda de humor muito fácil, no principio minhas férias foram super entediantes, ficava ajudando a mamãe na cozinha, ou arrumando a casa. Com o tempo as pessoas pararam de me repreender com o olhar, e com isso eu agradeci a Merlin. Quando eu já estava achando que minhas férias não iam melhorar, aconteceu algo muito incomum, meu pai ganhou um premio!

E era uma viagem, para a família toda! Sabe, isso nunca aconteceu com a minha família o máximo de viagem que a gente já tinha feito foi ir de pó de flú até a casa da minha tia-avó Muriel. No dia que papai apareceu com essa noticia, todo mundo quase caiu da cadeira.

No dia seguinte fomos todos fazer as malas, eu nunca tive muita roupa e não sabia exatamente o que levar. Como íamos passar um mês inteirinho lá eu ia ter que levar muitas coisas, então mamãe colocou um feitiço extensivo e para que ficasse sem peso algum. Levei uns cinco shorts, blusas variadas calças e uns dois vestidos e o resto, ainda levei um livro, muito interessante.

Fomos de chave de portal para o Egito, eu sempre quis conhecer lá, as histórias deles sempre me intrigavam. Deuses, faraós, pirâmides, múmias e etc.

Minha viagem foi sem duvida estranha. Após todos segurarmos na chave de portal que era tiara de mamãe, fomos sugados pela força transparente como se um anzol nos puxasse pelo umbigo, saímos direto no aeroporto trouxa. Lá encontramos Gui, meu irmão de cabelo comprido.

Ele estava bonito, vestia suas típicas vestes bruxas de com vinho e então fomos para o hotel trouxa da região, nós estávamos no Cairo. O Cairo é a capital e maior cidade do Egito. É chamada de Al-Qahira em árabe. E fica perto das margens do Rio Nilo, tem cerca de 7.9 milhões de habitantes, até que são bastantes pessoas.

No hotel, eu era a única que não dividia quarto com ninguém, Fred dividia com George, mamãe dividia com papai é lógico e Rony dividia com Percy. Meu quarto não era muito grande, tinha uma cama de solteiro, com uma mesinha de cabeceira do lado e em cima dela tinha um abajur de aparência antiga, já no chão tinha um tapete aparentemente feito a mão e típico da região. Na parede havia um quadro muito bonito onde estava pintado um por do sol entre as pirâmides do Egito.

De manhã Rony sempre escrevia cartas para seus amigos, e muitas chegavam também, não posso negar que sentia uma invejinha disso, ele sempre teria bons amigos, enquanto eu era a pequena Weasley possuída por Tom Riddle, e por isso poucas pessoas se aproximavam de mim. Tá eu posso estar dramatizando um pouco. Mas muitas pessoas me olhavam assim.

Fiz muitas coisas nessa viagem, visitei múmias, e elas ainda estão vivas, mas são controladas pelos bruxos do ministério, inclusive o meu irmão Gui.

No final da primeira semana eu realmente não conseguia dormir, então resolvi dar uma volta, para ver se o sono vinha de alguma maneira.

Sai do hotel e fui andando perto do mesmo, lá perto havia um obelisco as famosas "agulha de Cleópatra" (.com/ Obelisco)fui andando, e encostei a palma da minha mão no obelisco, não sei por que fiz isso, mas não foi a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, ao encostar no obelisco, senti meu corpo inteiro formigar, e da ponta do obelisco saiu um fio roxo e foi até o céu, depois de alguns minutos, abriu-se um buraco no ar perto da ponta do obelisco, dele parecia que vazava arreia, como numa descarga gigante de areia. Me assustei e afastei minha mão, e o portal se fechou, e tudo a minha volta escureceu, e eu apaguei.

Acordei com varias pessoas a minha volta, eram trouxas, falando numa língua estranha, mas um finalmente perguntou:

- Vocês esta bem? – eu olhei para cima e reconheci pelo jeito de falar que era um americano. Só consegui responder:

- Eu to bem, eu to bem! – e sair correndo de volta para o hotel, cheguei ao meu quarto e me joguei na cama, o que tinha acontecido? Será que eu tinha quebrado alguma coisa? Feito algo de errado de novo? Comecei a tremer de medo, quando alguém bateu na porta e gritou:

- Acorda Gina ta na hora do café! – levantei e gritei de volta.

- To indo – corri para o banheiro a fim de me arrumar e deixar parecendo que eu dormi numa cama e não no chão.

Depois do bagunçado café da manhã fomos direto visitar as pirâmides do lado outro lado do Nilo, os guias nos explicavam varias coisas:

- muitos acreditam que a origem da magia vem dos egípcios, os antigos egípcios trouxas endeusavam os bruxos de suas épocas, eram conhecidos também como faraós, Merlin era amigos desses antigos deuses e faraós. Esses deuses eram os mais poderosos do universo, Merlin era o mais poderoso é claro, mas eles estavam logo atrás. Os deuses eram famosos por não precisar aparatar, para eles era só abrir portais, que os levariam a qualquer lugar que quisessem, diferentemente de lugares onde é proibido aparatar, não há magia alguma que pode deter esses portais, e muito menos rastreá-los.

Me senti estranha, será que ontem eu ativei alguma magia maligna? Minhas entranhas reviraram.

O resto de minha viagem foi meio parada vimos muitas coisas e aprendemos muito sobre a história egípcia e descansamos muito, muito mesmo. Mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. Tivemos que voltar pra casa. Depois de chegarmos em casa mamãe comentou:

- você está meio quieta filha – foi ai que reparei que estava, mesmo, e disse tentando disfarçar.

- que isso? Imaginação sua! – e dei meia volta e fui ao meu quarto, estava me sentindo culpada. De novo algo estranho acontecera e ela não contou a ninguém. Sua mãe gritou da cozinha.

- VAMOS COMPRAR O MATERIAL DE HOWARTS GINEVRA VAMOS LOGO!

Coloquei uma calça jeans simples, e uma blusa de alcinha preta meu colar prata, passei as mãos em meus cabelos e fui, isso quer dizer não fiz muita coisa. Fui quase do jeito que tava, ou seja, horrível. Peguei minha lista material e corri escada a baixo.

Fomos via pó de flú até o caldeirão furado, e encontramos ninguém menos que Harry Potter, meu coração automaticamente acelerou, senti minhas bochechas corarem, abaixei a cabeça e andei junto de Fred e George. Harry estava parado na parte de cima da escada com um sorriso lindo. Fiquei olhando provavelmente corada. Ele gritou:

- Rony! Hermione! – com uma alegria, que até fez os dois pararem de brigar. Sim quando chegamos ao caldeirão furado Hermione e Rony começaram a brigar, por causa de seus animais de estimação.

O Rony tem um rato! Que pessoa normal tem um rato? Bom, voltando, Harry desceu as escadas e abraçou seus amigos depois passou pela mesa a onde eu estava do lado dos meus irmãos gêmeos, e disse Fred:

- E ai Harry? – ai George completou

- Tudo bom? – Harry sorriu simpático e disse

- Tudo e vocês? – eles continuaram conversando por uns minutos até papai interromper e puxar o Harry para conversar, ele passou o braço por cima dos ombros do menino que sobreviveu e o puxou para o outro canto do salão, onde era o bar do Caldeirão Furado. A curiosidade bateu mais forte e eu os segui discretamente, passei ao lado de um cartaz onde um homem de cabelos negros e roupa de Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos. Estava escrito "Procurado" e o nome do prisioneiro era "Sirius Black", então enquanto lia o cartaz ouvi papai falar:

-Harry, Sirius Black fugiu da prisão de Azkaban, ele é um assassino e foi o primeiro homem a escapar livre de Azkaban.

- Mas senhor Weasley, não quero ser rude, mas o que isso tem haver comigo?

- Bom, há muito tempo atrás, Black era um dos partidários de você sabe quem e ele jurou matar o responsável pela morte de você sabe quem. – novidade né? Eu pensei a mesma coisa, me afastei um pouco enquanto Harry e papai voltavam, e o Harry mais sério agora.

N/A: Bom esse foi o 1º capítulo espero que estejam gostando, e comentem para eu saber se está bom! Beijinhos.


	2. Compras no Beco Diagonal

N/A: Nosso loirinho preferido aparece. : ) mas ele ainda é "criança" aqui da um desconto.

Capitulo 2

Compras no Beco Diagonal, e a volta a Hogwarts.

Pov. Gina

Após escutar a conversa entre meu pai e Harry fomos às compras. Mamãe nos dividiu em grupos já que éramos muitas pessoas, mamãe deixou Rony, Hermione e Harry juntos, para variar. Percy ia com seus amigos de escola. Mamãe ia comprar todos os livros com o papai, e eu fiquei com o Fred e o George.

- Fred, George vocês ficam responsáveis pela Gininha. – quase morri de vergonha quando ela disse esse apelido ridículo, e pra piorar bem nessa hora o Harry e o Rony ficaram segurando o riso enquanto olhavam para mim, só fiquei com mais vergonha ainda e para piorar super vermelha.

Fomos cada um em uma direção, Fred, George e eu fomos á Madame Malkin comprar o meu novo uniforme, enquanto o trio maravilha entrava na loja de artigos de quadribol, onde tinha uma nova vassoura na vitrine, a Firebolt. E claro Percy ia a algum lugar com seus amigos, mas não sei onde era. O palpite de Fred era que ele ia mandar seu distintivo de monitor chefe.

Quando íamos entrando na loja de roupas avistamos Kátia Bell e Angelina do outro lado da rua acenando para George e Fred, eles se entre olharam, e olharam pra mim e acabei me sentindo culpada e então logo falei:

- Vão lá, já to na porta mesmo, só vou comprar roupas o que de ruim pode me acontecer? - não dei tempo de eles me responderem, simplesmente virei às costas e entrei na loja fazendo o sino tocar ao abrir a porta. Passei pela saleta da frente e já ia entrando na de trás, quando vi um menino muito bonito de pé, enquanto uma madame Malkin vermelha se segurava para não dar algumas respostas mal educadas ao cliente.

O menino era Malfoy, tentei ficar o mais quieta possível, para não chamar a atenção deles enquanto ouvia as reclamações de Malfoy:

- Já faz três anos que eu venho aqui, e a senhora não aprendeu a usar esses alfinetes ainda? Que espelunca é essa? Você nem sabe trabalhar direito... – tentei andar sem ninguém reparar na minha presença... Mas deu errado. Esbarrei numa cesta de roupa e ela fez barulho ao se mexer. Quando madame Malkin me viu abriu um sorriso que passava a mensagem "ah minha salvação" ela disse:

- Pois não querida? – Malfoy tinha fechado a cara, provavelmente por ter seu esporte preferido interrompido, irritar as pessoas a sua volta.

- Ah vim comprar o meu uniforme novo – Malfoy disse antes de madame Malkin poder me responder:

- E você vai pagar como? Com crediário? – e riu com desdém. Madame Malkin olhou atravessado para seu cliente loiro e falou simpaticamente:

- Senhorita Weasley, sente-se no sofá, por favor, logo mais irei atendê-la. Há meia hora depois disso foi um saco, Malfoy só ficava fazendo piadinhas sem graça ou irritava madame Malkin. Finalmente quando ele foi pagar pelos serviços de madame Malkin e ir embora, mas antes ele disse pra mim:

- Quem sabe um dia eu faça uma boa ação e pague uma roupa que não seja de uma qualidade tão baixa para você, porque sinceramente você ta precisando, esses trapos que você anda usando pelo amor de Merlin. Ah lembrei você não compra nada melhor, porque se não sua família não consegue comer. – então ele saiu sem nem agradecer a velha madame Malkin, além de mimado era mal-educado.

Madame Malkin bufou, como se não acreditasse na pessoa que havia visto, rolou os olhos quando a porta se fechou e disse simpaticamente para mim:

- Senhorita Weasley, mostrarei a você algumas saias, blusas...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Após as comprar meu novo uniforme, da melhor qualidade, já que madame Malkin resolveu me vender os tecidos de melhor qualidade pelo preço do qual eu geralmente comprava só para o Malfoy engolir seu próprio veneno. Fui me encontrar com meus irmãos na sorveteria, chegando lá não tinha apenas os dois, mas sim além dos gêmeos a Kátia, a Angelina, Rony, Hermione, Harry, Olivo Wood, Dino e Simas e outras pessoas que eu não conhecia. Puxei uma cadeira sentando ao lado de George, porque se fosse ao lado de Fred ele a zoaria demais.

Eles conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol, para variar. E cumprimentei todos educadamente com um sorriso e dizendo:

- oi - então já fui me sentando, cada um na mesa me respondia de sua própria maneira. Harry me deu um sorriso magnífico que eu quase desmaiei e alguns responderam outros poucos apenas acenos de cabeça.

- Não vai comer nada Gininha? – disse George me deixando com vergonha e raiva por causa do apelido idiota.

- Não vou não obrigada – disse ela com a vós brava.

- A Gininha ta com raivinha? – disse Fred me provocando, só que eu nunca consigo segurar quando estou com esses dois e acabei rindo junto com os outros da mesa.

Enfim foi até que uma tarde divertida e normal.

GINA! – Acordei tão assustada que cai da cama fazendo o maior estrondo possível. Fui tomar café-da-manhã, em casa todas as refeições eram fartas, sempre tinha algo para comer, não sei realmente da onde o mesquinho do Malfoy tirava essas idéias de que na minha casa não tínhamos comida.

Na mesa estavam sentados, Rony, Fred e George comendo como monstros. Sentei-me à mesa caindo de sono, e Rony disse, enquanto eu piscava forte meus os olhos para tentar acordar:

- Ainda não acordou monstrenga? – ai o sangue ferveu.

- Eu não sou uma monstrenga! – disse ofendida e todo mundo riu, que saco.

- É sim- concordou George.

- Pode crer – disse Percy que acabara de acordar – ela me acordou só "andando" - fiquei emburrada enquanto até meus pais riam de mim!

- VAI TODO MUNDO SE ARRUMAR SE NÃO PERDEREMOS O TREM! – gritou mamãe para variar, já que nós sempre nos atrasávamos.

No momento em que ela disse isso todos na mesa pareceram aparatar, de tão rápido que foram para os seus quartos. Eu corri escada acima, coloquei a combinação de roupa melhorzinha do meu armário, uma calça jeans com bota preta sem salto, e uma blusa preta de alcinha com um colete jeans por cima da blusa, nada de mais. Dei uma ajeitada básica no cabelo peguei meu malão já pronto no dia anterior e desci as escadas correndo.

Entrei na sala e dei de cara com todos, era incrível como por mais rápida que eu fosse ao me trocar, sempre era a ultima a ficar pronta.

- Bem, vamos? – disse sorrindo alegremente ao ver Harry na cozinha também, ele estava do lado de Rony com uma camiseta azul e perto da gola tinha um detalhe que parecia um 'X' a calça era jeans escura e usava um All star (preto) trouxa que Hermione disse que é o mais usado entre adolescentes trouxas, eu achava bonito, mas nunca usei.

- Você demorou pra caramba Gina! – reclamou Rony

- Não demorei não! – enquanto ficava emburrada.

- E ai Gina tudo bom? – perguntou Harry educadamente pra mim quando já estávamos  
>nos preparando pra sair. E eu me obriguei a responder:<p>

- Claro e você Harry? – sorri forçadamente, devido o nervosismo. Ele disse que sim e continuou andando pelo jardim junto com os outros, mas o infeliz do Rony o chamou. E ele saiu do me lado. Então fomos todos para o carro do ministério, que por dentro continha um feitiço de expansão, Harry e Hermione que só agora eu reparei que também estava com a gente estavam maravilhados com o feitiço. Hermione sentou-se perto da porta, e seguiu-se a seguinte ordem, Rony, Harry, eu do lado do Harry, acabei ficando nervosa e nem tinha um motivo bom para isso, Fred e George. No outro lado sentaram mamãe, papai e Percy.

- Vamos – disse papai ao motorista do ministério. Ele deu a partida no carro e dirigiu tão rápido quando um notebus.

Chegamos á estação cring cross e fomos pegar carrinhos para nossos malões.

- Harry pega um pra mim? – disse Rony enquanto amarrava o sapato, como ele era folgado! Oh Merlin!

- ok – disse Harry pegando dois carrinhos, peguei um para mim e já ia tentar colocar meu malão, mas nem consegui tira-lo do chão.

- Fred coloca no carrinho pra mim

- Ta bem fraquinha – eu não era fraca! Só não queria cansar minha beleza! Ironia eu realmente era um pouco fraca. Fomos andando até as plataformas 9 e 10 até acharmos o portal. Rony, Hermione e Harry passaram

Rapidamente pelo portal, um atrás do outro. Logo após foi os gêmeos e Percy. Por ultimo fomos eu, minha mãe e meu pai. Chegamos a plataforma 9¾.

- Vem Gina vamos guardar sua mala e achar um lugar no trem – disse mamãe.

- não precisa mãe eu me viro já é meu segundo ano – sua mãe a olhou ultrajada.

- nada disso vem – mamãe já ia me puxando quando ouviu uma voz fria e arrastada falar com seu marido.

- Arthur – disse Lucio Malfoy com a esposa do lado e o filho que ficava olhando pros lados por puro descaso.

- Lucio – responder o patriarca da família Weasley, cumprimentando o colega de trabalho. – Essas são minha mulher, Molly e minha filha Ginevra – mamãe e eu acenamos com a cabeça para o homem e sua mulher, não conseguíamos ser muito cordiais, pois a família toda sabia quem foi o responsável pela minha quase morte do ano passado.

- E esses são Narcisa minha esposa, e Draco nosso único filho – disse frisando a palavra "único". Narcisa deu um sorriso educado para minha mãe e para mim, já o pequeno Malfoy nos ignorou, o menino mal educado.

- Então – disse Lucio – essa é sua filha que quase sofreu um final horrível ano passado? – tentou irritar meu pai, e pelo jeito conseguiu, pois suas orelhas estavam vermelhas iguais a pimentas.

- Sim, mas ela está muito bem, e não houve nenhum final – Lucio encarou papai e ficou um clima pesado no ar.

- Pai, eu tenho que ir colocar minha mala no trem, o senhor não ia me ajudar? – disse tentando ajudar papai se livrar do senhor Malfoy.

- Ok filha isso mesmo – ele sorriu achando que tinha se livrado daquele homem extremamente irritante, mas como pra mim nunca nada da certo, a coisa ruim veio pra mim.

- com tantos irmãos você não tem ninguém pra te ajudar? – disse Lucio levantando uma sobrancelha em minha direção, me segurei pra não lhe dar uma resposta malcriada.

- Ah tudo bem Lucio, Draco pode mostrar o cavalheirismo Malfoy e ajudar a senhorita Ginevra com as malas e já guardar as suas próprias. – sorriu Narcisa travessa para seu marido.

- Concordo plenamente querida – disse Lucio olhando sério para Draco, que estava com uma cara de "O que diabos vocês estão querendo fazer comigo?"

- Mas papai... – Lucio o olhou de um modo intimidador e ele foi, foi andando e pegou o meu carrinho e eu o segui, vai que ele resolve colocar outro objeto amaldiçoado no meu malão? Eu o faço engolir!

- Aff não acredito nisso – ele continuou a resmungar até chegarmos perto do bagageiro do trem. E ele não parava de resmungar que seu pai só podia estar louco. Eu pensava o mesmo mas falei:

- Ai menino, você só reclama pelo amor de Merlin! – ele me olhou feio e eu sustentei o olhar, ele achava que aquela cara de bebe emburrado ia me assustar se enganou.

- Vão logo vocês dois! – disse alguém na fila atrás da gente e ele pegou nossas malas e guardou uma do lado da outra, eu disse:

- Obrigada – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

- não precisa agradecer, só fiz por obrigação. – eu dei de ombros.

- não ligo, eu pelo menos sou educada. – e sai andando enquanto ele levantava uma sobrancelha para mim, acho que é mal de família sei lá.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
